


i think i'm sick.

by x_sunny



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sunny/pseuds/x_sunny
Summary: absolutely love sick.





	i think i'm sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the failing aesthetic thing I tried with the title and summary.
> 
> So I was thinking about a regular love potion thing with my lovely gay idiots™, but here's what I came up with.
> 
> There's a bug going around, an illness, and it makes the person have intense feelings of love for someone they already love (unrequited or not). The person gets sicker and sicker each day until they say the words "I love you." The illness is not contagious, but simply randomized. It is not deadly, but it can cause the person painful, painful suffering for the rest of their life. It has been dubbed as a nickname due to lack of scientific name, "Love-Sick," because humans are unoriginal.

The sickness was relatively new when Crowley contracted it.

He didn't want it, obviously. He didn't even know what it was when he got it. He had noticed strange, mildly violent confessions of love in the park recently, but it never had seemed too out of the ordinary.

Doing his own research, he went to a local library where he found out about this "love sickness," which he snorted at the name of, and read about the little information about the disease.

_This illness causes enraged feelings of love. The only known cure is telling said person "I love you."_

For a moment, he stared at the newspaper, dumbfounded, not knowing at all who it could be, but it hit him like a brick to the face. "Oh, I'm fucked," he groaned, and slid to the ground against the wall. Of course it was Aziraphale. He was so lucky, wasn't he?

A man looking through the books near him gave him a funny look, and then looked at the newspaper he was reading and smiled. "You've got it too? I got it a few days ago. Told my wife I loved her. Got rid of it real fast. She didn't think it was a thing until I showed her the paper. Be careful with that, most people don't know about it yet."

"Thanks," Crowley muttered, and it was obvious he didn't completely mean it.

"Listen man. It isn't any fun, especially if you don't know if they hold the same feelings, but trust me. I decided to wait a day to tell her, next day I woke up feeling like an anvil was on my chest. I told her and it disappeared. It'll start hurting, man."

As much as Crowley doubted the amount of pain he would get compared to this ordinary human, he decided to trust the man, for he seemed genuine. He still wasn't going to say shit anyways.

Crowley nodded, the man nodded back, and left the library. It was getting late, so Crowley decided to go back as well. After a few hours of moping around and threatening the plants, he could feel a minor pain on his chest, and he silently cursed the man for being right.

He decided to get it over with quickly, and drove to the bookstore, but instead of speeding past angry drivers and frightened pedestrians, he went quite slow. As much as he wanted this insane feeling of love to go away, he dreaded telling Aziraphale. It would probably end in Aziraphale thinking it was a joke, or saying they were on opposite sides. It hurt him even more. Maybe that was the chest pain. He hoped so.

Crowley took a deep breath, got out of his car, took another breath, and entered the bookstore.

It was still the same, the vintage feeling and beautiful isles of books were just as simple, yet extravagant as ever. He heard a familiar voice call, "I'm coming!" which was followed by a loud crash.

Aziraphale came out from a back door, quickly saying, "I'm very sorry, dropped some books in the back, I- Crowley!"

His beaming smile made Crowley's heart stop, and made the "enraged feelings of love" even _worse_.

"I didn't see you much yesterday! How are you? How are the plants? Are you keeping the Bentley in tip-top shape? Would you like to-"

"Angel, please." Aziraphale stopped rambling, looked up, and replied, "What is it, dear?"

The "dear" made Crowley very, _very_ tempted to bolt, but he forced himself onto the ground. Finally, he managed to say, clear as day, "Angel, I love you."

The crushing feeling on his chest left, and he took a deep breath. However, Aziraphale seemed lost for words. He simply stared at Crowley before saying, "Is this a joke?"

The crushing feeling seemed to come back, but much worse than last time. It seemed his heart was about to explode, and before he could reply, Aziraphale continued.

"I know I can be very obvious about these things, Crowley, but this is a sick joke. Even you wouldn't do this, would you? Nobody's this evil, right? I know you, you wouldn't do this to me." Crowley was confused by these statements, but confusion hurriedly turned to horror, because Aziraphale had started to cry.

"What? No, angel, this isn't a joke, what do you mean? I wouldn't lie to you." Crowley, not paying attention to himself, put a hand up to wipe Aziraphale's tears without thinking. "Does this mean you love me too?"

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, and said, "Of course. So you aren't joking?"

"Angel, I wouldn't do that to you. I do love you. I have for six thousand years." Crowley put his hand in Aziraphale's, and pulled him closer.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!!! This was really self indulgent lol


End file.
